


[Podfic of] By the light of Ryloth's moons

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: The Rebel known as Fulcrum has allies in unexpected places. This is the beginning of one alliance, and perhaps something more.





	[Podfic of] By the light of Ryloth's moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By the light of Ryloth's moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040465) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2zTUNTY) [4 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2zl8mwL) [6 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 07:30

**Streaming:**  



End file.
